Victor Delgado
'Victor Delgado '''is a former friend of Chancellor Esteban and the secondary antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel animated series ''Elena of Avalor. Background Personality: Victor is an extremely ruthless, cruel, and selfish man who always makes trouble everywhere he goes. As noted by Francisco and Luisa, he's been a thief since he was a boy. He freely betrays anyone for the sake of his own personal gain as shown when he betrayed everyone in Avalor including his own father to help Shuriki gain power so she would name him Chancellor of Avalor. He's also shown to feel no guilt or shame about the harm he causes to fulfill his desires as shown when he was only upset that Shuriki banished him from the Kingdom and instead made Esteban Chancellor. Role in the Series During King Raul's reign, Victor's father was the Royal Treasurer of Avalor. He and Chancellor Esteban would often race through the palace and Esteban would always finish second for which Victor nicknamed him El Segundo. Forty-one years ago, Victor and Esteban made a deal with a evil power-hungry sorceress named Shuriki: They would help her invade Avalor if she gave them power after she took over. However after she took over, Shuriki had Victor and his family banished from Avalor and made Esteban Chancellor. After Shuriki was defeated forty-one years later Shuriki renewed her alliance with him by promising to make him and his daughter Carla Dark Wizards in exchange for helping her regain power. Victor first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when he and his daughter Carla arrive at Avalor Palace. After Elena shows him the Royal Treasury and Carla steals the key from a sentry, Victor tries to steal the Crown Jewels but is stopped by the booby traps inside. Once back outside, He blackmails Esteban into helping him rob the Royal Treasury of Avalor by threatening to tell the Royal Family and the whole kingdom he helped Shuriki invade Avalor if he refuses. However, it's Elena that comes back out with the jewels. When Esteban comes back out, he explains Elena caught him and he had to give her the jewels to cover himself. Victor tells him to get the jewels back with their old slight of hand tricks or he'll spill the beans about what he did to his family. To ensure that Esteban succeeds, Victor takes control of the float and gives the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Victor sees that Esteban didn't take back Queen Lucia's tiara. Esteban tells him that that's because Elena's wearing it and he'll be seen. Victor orders Carla to get rid of the others and take the tiara. Esteban tells him he has enough jewels to which Victor retorts "The tiara is the only piece that matters. We're not leaving without it." To which Esteban bites back "Then you are not leaving at all!" and stops the coach. Furious, Victor drops the bomb about Esteban's betrayal to Elena. After Carla steals the tiara, Victor imprisons Elena and Esteban. However, Victor and Carla are stopped by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to instigate a chase. Victor and Carla are soon apprehended by Elena, her family, and her subjects. Elena banishes Victor and Carla forever. However, Victor vows to return for the tiara and get revenge. He and Carla return in the special, Realm of the Jaquins, they interfere in Nico's guardian test, in order to get him sent back to the Jaquin realm of Vallestrella, allowing them to follow him and gain access. They do not manage to get into the portal before it closes, but are given another chance when Elena and Luna use the portal to go and speak to King Verago and manage to make it through. Once there, they journey to a mountain location, using a map that was given to Victor by an old friend of his, and free a forest sprite named Marimonda to aid them in taking over Avalor. Later, the two wreck a trap Elena sets and reveal that they are behind Marimonda's release. Marimonda uses Migs to open the gate and the three of them go back to Avalor. However, unbeknownst to everyone, releasing Marimonda to invade Avalor was just a distraction and Victor and Carla's real plan was to give the magic jewel they removed to free Marimonda to his old friend: Shuriki. Shuriki uses the jewel's magic to restore her youth and promises to make the pair malvagos so they can conquer Avalor together. Trivia * Victor will face Ryan and Friends in Ryan meets Elena of Avalor. * * Gallery Victor Delgado.png Category:Males Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Disney Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Wizards Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Thieves Category:Singing characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains